


The Fortune

by MotleyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Language, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Kevin's friend drags him to the state fair.





	

"I still can't believe people do this for fun," Kevin grumbled as we wound our way through the crowd. It was the last day of the state fair, and the causeway was packed with last-minute fairgoers rushing to take in all the sights, sounds, and smells before it shut down for the year.

"We're in the middle of bumfuck nowhere," I teased. "It's the biggest event of the year!"

He murmured under his breath about how he could better spend the day doing other things that involved less walking as we strolled along. I let out an exaggerated sigh as I prodded him down a side street lined with vendors. Wares of all shapes and sizes covered folding tables set underneath tents and portable awnings. Kevin stopped at a table to peruse a collection of hand-made amigurumi cephalopods while I scanned the fairgrounds map I had picked up at the entrance. It took me a minute, but I found what I was looking for. Nudging Kevin with my elbow, I jerked my head for him to follow me as I folded the map and tucked it into my back pocket.

"C'mon, there's something over by the rides I want to check out." I gave him a crooked grin as I led the way.  
................  
After about ten minutes of wading through the throng of people, we arrived at our destination.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "A fucking fortune teller? What are you, twelve?"

"What's the matter, Kev, chicken?" I smiled wryly, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket and tugging. "Come _onnn_ , it'll be fun."

"You do know they're all crazy crackpots and phonies, right? They just tell you shit they think you want to hear."

"Fine, I'll do it by my damn self!" I scoffed as I jutted out my chin and strode through the canvas flaps.

Rolling his eyes, he followed me into the shabby tent. It took a moment for our eyes to adjust to the dim lighting inside. There were dusky red and royal purple scarves covering the surface of a squat round table, a small silver bell and a smoke colored snow globe neatly in the center. Three overstuffed poufs surrounded the table, each wrapped with a lumpy fringed shawl. Thick woven rugs littered the ground, and a single reading lamp draped in another reddish scarf stood at the back of the tent, rounding off the decor. 

"Looks like no one's home. Guess we ought to go," Kevin sighed with relief, turning toward the tent flaps.

Ignoring him, I picked up the silver bell and rang it, its tinkling peal lasting a hair longer than I thought was normal for bells of its size. As the sound began to fade, a rustling at the back wall caught my eye. A split in the canvas appeared, and out stepped a slight woman dressed simply in jeans and a peasant blouse. She smiled politely as she took a seat on one of the poufs. Gesturing to the other two, she spoke. "Welcome, dears. Shall we see what the Fates have in store for you?"

I stepped forward and plopped onto the taller of the two cushions. I could feel Kevin behind me, his irritation radiating from him as he squatted on the other seat. Smiling smugly in his direction, I turned my attention to the woman. "I'm Y/N, and this is Kevin. We'd like our fortunes read, please."

Nodding, the woman pulled the snow globe towards her, her eyes focusing on the swirling gray liquid within. "We'll start with you first, Y/N." She reached across the table and took my hand. Closing her eyes, she hummed quietly, swaying back and forth slowly. After a moment, she opened her eyes. "Hmm, yes. You'll have a long and joyful life, filled with love and happiness." Squeezing my hand, she beamed at me. "Something impossibly tall and sweet is in your future."

I looked down at my lap and blushed. She gently released my hand and reached for Kevin's. He reluctantly grasped it, and the fortune teller once again closed her eyes, humming. Kevin rolled his eyes in exasperation as he watched her sway in her seat, giving me a look of utter annoyance. I replied by sticking my tongue out at him.

It took the woman a little longer to come out of her trance, but when she did, there was no twinkle in her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she gazed at Kevin, a small bit of sadness grazing her features. "I've never had a reading like yours before. So much darkness, so much pain." She blinked, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "But there is love in your future. It will come from the most unlikeliest of places." Placing her other hand on top of his, the woman continued. "In the end, it will all be okay."

Stunned, Kevin yanked his hand from hers as he stumbled to his feet. "I don't know what the hell you're playing at..."

My eyes followed him as he stormed out of the tent. The fortune teller and I sat silently for a second, the only sound was that of the passersby. I turned back to pay her, standing as I dug in my pocket for bills.

She held up a hand. "The only payment I'll accept is a promise to watch over that one. He's in for a world of sorrow."

I dipped my head. "Thanks... I think." I started for the entrance.

"Oh, by the way. Tell him to beware of the moose." She smiled wearily as I thanked her again.  
.......  
Out in the bright September sun, I scanned the crush of pedestrians for any sign of Kevin. Spotting him in line at the Pronto Pup stand, I meandered over, her words still spinning around in my head.

_Beware the moose?_ I chuckled to myself. _Maybe Kevin was right, maybe she was just a phony._

Shaking my head, I signaled for Kevin to order me a couple of corndogs. If I knew one thing about him, it was best to keep that bit about the moose to myself. He would never let me live it down if he knew he was right about the fortune teller being off her rocker.


End file.
